


UnLucky Seven

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Gravitation and I do not make any money off of this fic. It all belongs to Maki Murakami and whomever she has publish it all.</p>
<p>Also as much as I could do it... This is a ONE-SHOT!! I may make a sequel fic if asked, but nothing more will be added to this story. Thank you.  This is an older story of mine from AFF.</p>
<p>Warning: Some OOC. Violence. Rape. Torture. Drugs. Fisting. Other stuff. Also to all you Eiri X Shuichi fans. You will probably NOT like this fic. I am NOT a big fan of Eiri/Shuichi. Don't like. Don't read. Want to argue about what I did. My email is on my profile page.</p>
<p>Pairing: K, Tohma, Ryuichi, Suguru, Hiro, Tatsuha, Shuichi X Eiri. (not all at once and some Toh/Shu and Toh/Eiri/Shu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnLucky Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my take on what happens after Megamix: Panda.
> 
> Spoiler Alert for Anyone who hasn't read it.
> 
> Yuki remembers Kitazawa when having writer's block. Calls over Tatsuha and Tohma to use them to help them get rid of the thoughts though it is more of them using him. Yes Yuki is the uke. Anyway at the end of it, Shuichi seems to be watching or had been watching everything that went on. This picks up there.

Shuichi sat there watching the screen without moving. His eyes showed both hurt and anger while the rest of his face seemed to be as frozen as he was in his spot. This wasn't the first time any of this had happened. In fact, this had to be the eighteenth time since Shuichi had started this long promotional tour. The amount of times it had happened before that Shuichi didn't even want to count. He loved Eiri more than his own life and every time it happened, he ignored it. Or at least he tried really hard to ignore it. This time was different though. Usually, they got Eiri to the breaking point, but Eiri always seem to hold some resistance. However even Shuichi could see that Eiri was slipping away more and more.  
  
At first, Shuichi thought that the videos could be forgeries made by Tohma or that the younger Uesugi and Seguchi had drugged Eiri. He had never seen a live video like this before something that captured it from beginning to end. Shuichi was starting to become very thankful for the cameras that K had helped him to set up. This time he could watch what was happening while it happened. There hadn't been a concert scheduled for today and he took the brown bag that held the CD which would connect the TV to the cameras. He sat alone in the room with no one around while everyone thought he was taking a nap from the hard day and allowed the live feed to come up. He saw them come over. He saw Eiri let them have him over and over treating him like absolute garbage. He heard everything even Eiri's use of the word 'sensei' which only meant one thing...Kitazawa.  
  
Shuichi felt a tear slide down his face as he looked at Tohma holding Eiri. They were using Eiri and it was easy enough to see that, but Eiri thought he was using them. What did he need Shuichi for then? He obviously had these two willing to come and take advantage of him whenever he so pleased. Not once had Eiri told him about any of this. Shuichi would have helped him without a second thought even if he had to dye his hair blonde and act like a younger version of Eiri himself.  
  
_Completely in love.  
  
Completely trusting in the one he loves.  
  
He could have done it.  
  
He was doing it until this. _  
  
Shuichi stay still a moment longer before the hurt slid away into anger. How could Eiri do this to him? He understood how hard it must be to let go of first loves. He had one before Eiri and after what happened he never mentioned it. Of course he hadn't been sold for $10 nor had he did anything intimate with the first person who made him fall in love. He had on the other hand wanted to be just like them. It was the entire reason he picked up a keyboard and started to play, though it was more than obvious now that he was better at singing than playing. Still, Eiri called them over to forget Kitazawa or to feel like the deceased man had made him feel. Is that how Eiri wanted to be treated? Was it? Was the cold indifference Shuichi was trying so hard to break nothing but a way to hide this? To hide his _true_ nature until he was completely broken and couldn't hide it anymore? Would he give up on Eiri because of this?  
  
_No.  
  
No, he wouldn't give up on Eiri. _  
  
A slow smile spread across Shuichi's face. He could never be a great love to Eiri. Not now. Not ever. However, Eiri was his true love and he wasn't going to give that up. Eiri was his and would continue to be his and he would make sure of it. Shuichi slowly got up from the floor and took out the CD that allowed him to connect to the cameras in their house. He put it back and left the room going back to his band mates with a smile. They looked at him, but even they could see the child-like innocence gone from Shuichi's eyes. Those usually expressive beautiful violet eyes were now as cold as the smiles Tohma gave to his enemies.  
  
"Shuichi?", Hiro asked him tentatively not understanding what had caused his best friend to have a look like that. He figured it probably had something to do with Yuki, but he didn't ask knowing Shuichi would tell him. Even Suguru looked at the bubbly singer with a look of concern on his features.  
  
Shuichi smiled at them and both the other males thought they had just been dipped in ice water. "Yes Hiro? I am perfectly fine. We only have a few more days left to this tour and then I get to go see Yuki, but I have something else to ask you guys first. Wait a moment. I am sure K will be here very shortly. I want to ask all three of you."  
  
"Are you alright, Shindou?", Suguru asked not used to this sort of behavior from Shuichi. He would classify this as more of Tohma behavior or even Mr. Yuki's behavior. K walked in a moment later about to speak when he too noticed the change in Shuichi.  
  
"Alright. What the hell is going on here?", he asked after a moment with his hand on his gun.  
  
"Relax K. I merely wanted to discuss something with you, Hiro and Suguru here. It will not take long. I promise.", Shuichi said turning the smile on to K, which made the manager take a step back. Something really bad must have happened to Shuichi this time. "Now that I have all of your attention I wish to discuss something. K, you are tired of me taking random days of work off correct?", Shuichi asked him.  
  
"Yes. It does get quite annoying when the band has deadlines to make. I'd prefer you to be at work on time and actually working.", K answered him.  
  
Shuichi nodded and turned to Suguru. "You want my lyrics to be done on time as well being here on time so you don't have to waste precious time waiting for me, correct?", he asked the keyboardist. Suguru nodded not sure where this was going and Shuichi then turned to Hiro. "Hiro, you've been my best friend forever and you hate that I always come to you crying about Yuki almost five times a week, right?"  
  
"It is a bit annoying, but you are my best friend. I'll always be there to help you.", Hiro said to him.  
  
Shuichi smiled pleasantly. "Then we when all get back home, you will help me get rid of the problem so to speak. And I will pay you each $20 for it. You will have to kiss me there to take part though. Now lets get back to practice and make our last concert unforgettable.", Shuichi said with a smile.  
  
**~A Week Later~**  
  
Shuichi came home having had K send text messages to Seguchi and tell the president of NG to bring him and Ryuichi over in half an hour. Hiro was bringing Suguru over and he had K go and retrieve Tatsuha. He walked in quietly not wanting to alert Yuki to his presence or the bag he had brought home with him. He tip-toed around seeing Eiri was not in his study, but in bed sleeping. This made everything more perfect for what he was planning to do. Eiri would know exactly who he belonged to after this. He gently placed the bag down getting the specially made cuffs he brought for today with the heavy chains and lock. Eiri didn't move probably really used to Shuichi making a lot of noise and therefore accustomed to said noise.  
  
Shuichi walked over to Eiri and quickly cuffed his wrists tightly so that there was a bit of pain with it before tossing the chains over the bed quickly wrapping and locking them to the bottom of the bed so that Eiri's wrists were held above his laying position on the bed. Eiri having had taken a sleeping pill to get some rest and not expecting Shuichi until later opened his eyes and went to rub them only to find he was chained.  
  
"What the hell?", he yelled before looking over and seeing Shuichi come back with two needles. "What the hell is this you damn brat? Let me go."  
  
Shuichi looked at him with very cold eyes, but the hurt and betrayal he felt shown through to Eiri like the brightest stars in the night sky. "Why Eiri? Nevermind. You'll never tell me.", Shuichi said with a cruel humorless laugh that made Eiri flinch. "Its funny. You called them so frequently to deal with your obsession with your old sensei, yet you never asked my help. Not once. However watching it live on the cameras I had set up, it was much different. I wanted to believe they drugged and used you, but I see how wrong that was now. You don't want a sweet person, who loves you unconditionally, who would turn their world upside down for you, who would even go as far as to die for you. No. You don't want that, Eiri. He is still on your mind, because he got you to trust him, got you to love him, give yourself to him fully, and then he betrayed you.", Shuichi said going over and straddling Yuki.  
  
"You wouldn't understand brat. Now untie me this instant.", Eiri said venomously.  
  
"I wouldn't Eiri? You were my first lover. You took my virginity, tried to push me away, but you accepted me. We were happy or so it seemed. I was the sweet person. The one who would go to the ends of the earth and give up my life if it meant the slightest chance to make you smile. You will always be on my mind, because you got me to trust you, to love you, to give myself to you fully, and then you hurt and betrayed me. However, I am not going to kill you and be as merciful as you were with Kitazawa by giving him death. No...I love you too much to do that.", Shuichi said as he picked up the needle with the blue dot and an alcohol pad rubbing it on Eiri's left arm before stabbing Eiri with the needle and pushing the liquid inside. "That will make sure you stay up during all of this and retain the memories.", he said to him.  
  
"Are you going to rape me, Shuichi?", Eiri asked suddenly afraid of what Shuichi was planning. He had never seen his pink haired lover like this before.  
  
Shuichi looked at him with an indifferent look, but said nothing on the matter. "I have to hurry. I have six people waiting to have a shot at you and make twenty dollars each.", he said as he wiped a part of Eiri's right arm off with an alcohol pad and then grabbed the needle with the red dot, stabbing it into Eiri's arm and injecting the fluid. "That is a very potent aphrodisiac to make sure you will not only keep cumming and producing it at a fast rate, but that you will be extra sensitive and aroused for quite some time."  
  
Eiri looked at Shuichi shocked that the other would have planned this out so much. "Shu...Shuichi... don't do this to me. Please Shuichi. I love you. Don't sell me like this. Don't let other people use me like this. If you want to take me then go ahead. Take me until the drugs wear off, just not this Shuichi please.", Eiri pleaded with Shuichi with both his eyes and voice.  
  
Shuichi laughed. "Now you say you love me Eiri. Now when you are powerless against what I have in store for you. If I do as you ask, you will only hurt me again. I am not going to sit here and allow that anymore. I can't. Not after seeing you with those two.", he said not even tearing up at Eiri's obviously late confession. "I'm just a damn brat that you use for sex when you want to feel in control. Not anymore. Besides I am not selling you, I am paying them to waste their time on you."  
  
Eiri felt the drugs taking affect and looked at Shuichi once more. "Please Shu...please...", he whispered knowing Shuichi could hear him.  
  
Shuichi merely got up off the bed and went over to the bag. He only had one more thing before calling in number one. He had given Hiro instructions to put a bucket out there with numbers 1-6 on index cards and folded in half. Everyone was to take a number when they came in and wait for Shuichi to call them in there. He reached into the bag and took out mint smelling aphrodisiac cream lubrication. "This should make it more interesting as this is what everyone will be using if they choose. It wont affect them, but it will affect whomever its being put into. A lovely tingling affect to your already sensitive body.", he said placing on the floor before pulling out slightly warming liquid. He stripped off Eiri's pants as the writer never wore shirts or underwear to bed and put the mint cream on his fingers and then went over pushing Eiri's legs apart as the aphrodisiac made him shiver at the slightest contact. Shuichi slipped two fingers in at once quickly preparing him as minimally as possible. "Ok. I think you'll be fine.", he said and then went to the door.  
  
"Ok...I am ready for Number One to come in.", Shuichi called out to the livingroom.  
  
**~Number One: Ryuichi~**  
  
He hadn't even realized why he had been called or brought here, but the moment he walked into the room it was obvious. He would get to punish mean Mr. Yuki for hurting Shuichi all those times. He looked at the still glasses wearing naked male on the bed. An almost sadistic smile came across his face before he looked over at Shuichi.  
  
"So you will be getting us all turned on enough to fuck him?", Ryuichi asked with a smile.  
  
Shuichi smiled back. "Naturally though you can only give me a really hot kiss and touch a bit. You can't fuck me, because then you wouldn't be able to come in or on or whatever you want to do with Eiri.", he said with a smile.  
  
Ryuichi nodded. "Just seeing you like this is turning me on Shu-chan.", Ryuichi said and went over to the other singer making sure they were both in Eiri's viewing range. He grabbed Shuichi holding him close as he kissed on the lips passionately and yet sweet. Shuichi was rubbing him to hardness before rocking against him once Ryuichi had gotten hard from his touch.  
  
Shuichi pulled back with a smile. "All ready. Go ahead. Have fun with him.", he said going to stand in the corner and watch.  
  
Ryuichi looked at Eiri and smirked. "Well mean Mr. Yuki. Now you get to experience hell for making Shuichi cry all those times. I don't like seeing my friends cry for anyone.", he told him as he stripped off his clothing. He went over to Eiri leaning over him touching him everywhere. "Oh it looks like Shuichi got such nice drugs for you.", he told him before slamming inside Eiri's barely prepared entrance.  
  
Eiri screamed at the pain that came with over sensitivity and pleasure. "Shuichi...please...it hurts...tell him to stop...", Eiri begged and looked over at his lover with tears starting to form in golden eyes.  
  
Shuichi sat there impassively. "Look at the one whose fucking you Eiri. Its rude not to. Ryuichi, please don't take too long. There are five others waiting.", was all Shuichi said as he continued to watch with unfeeling eyes.  
  
Ryuichi grinned. "Sure thing Shu. Anything for you.", he said and starting slamming into Eiri hard and fast without any worry for the pleasure of the man under him. "Dear lord. Did that mint lubrication make him even tighter than usual? Damn Shu he feels like a virgin. You definitely went all out for this.", Ryuichi gasped as he felt himself getting closer and started slamming into Eiri's prostate.  
  
"Stop...its too much...I can't take it...please...ah...ah...AH!", Eiri moaned and came all over himself.  
  
Ryuichi grunted at the tightness and came deep inside Eiri before pulling out quickly and causing some pain. "That was fun.", he said with a smirk.  
  
Shuichi looked at him and got a cool bottle of water out and a rag. He poured some of the water on the rag letting Ryuichi wipe his cock off before using the same rag, but a bit more water to wipe of Eiri and make sure there were no traces of semen left. Eiri had his eyes shut trying his hardest not to cry. The cool rag felt almost torturous against his feverish skin.  
  
"Thank you Ryuichi. Please tell number two that I am ready for them to come in.", Shuichi asked sweetly handing him twenty dollars.  
  
"Sure thing Shu.", Ryuichi said kissing his forehead before going out the room fully dressed and telling number two it was there turn.  
  
**~Number Two: Hiro~**  
  
Hiro walked into the room with a smile on his face as he looked at the tied up Eiri and then Shuichi. "Seems like you did plan this out perfectly Shu.", he said to his best friend as he shut the door.  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Of course I did, Hiro. After all, I've been planning this for an entire week. So how can I help you get turned on then Hiro?", he asked with another smile.  
  
"Simple. Dance and sing for me Shu. You know how much I like watching you, besides any sexual aggression I have I want to save for this asshole.", Hiro said to him as blunt as always.  
  
Shuichi laughed and started singing and dancing to one of his favorite Nittle Grasper songs. He even made his cut off shirt rise a little higher while giving Hiro sexy winks and looks. Hiro watched him with half lidded eyes until he felt himself get really hard at the show.  
  
"Alright Shu. You can stop. I am going to have my fun with Eiri now.", Hiro said picking up his pants and taking his belt out of them. He used the belt to hit Eiri's legs twice on each side smiling as the tied down male flinched visibly from the pain. He then went up and used the belt as a makeshift gag tying it tightly behind Eiri's head.  
  
The novelist looked at him scared trying to say something from behind the gag. He was a bit relieved when Shuichi said something only to have to more tears prick at his eyes when he realized why Shuichi stopped Hiro.  
  
"One moment Hiro. You forgot something.", Shuichi said looking at him. Hiro stopped thinking for a moment and then laughed. The guitarist got up and then kissed Shuichi softly and sweetly on the lips. "Alright go ahead.", Shuichi said taking up his position to watch again.  
  
Hiro looked back over at Eiri with a huge grin. "This is going to be so fun.", he said as he picked up the mint creme lubrication and spread it evenly on his cock before he thrust into Eiri. Hiro let out a low moan. "What the hell did you give him Shu? This feels fucking fantastic.", Hiro moaned and pulled out of Eiri only to slam harshly back in.  
  
Shuichi just sat there watching as his best friend fucked and then finally came inside his lover. The pink haired singer didn't so much as show an ounce of remorse on his face.  
  
Hiro took the belt from around Eiri's mouth and cleaned himself off with a new rag that Shuichi gave him using water from a bottle Shuichi had. He watched Shuichi gently press all the cum out of Eiri and then clean him up as if he was being a sweet lover rather than the person paying people to rape him. Standing up, he got dressed completely and took the twenty dollars Shuichi handed him.  
  
"Tell number three they can come in now.", Shuichi said with another sweet smile.

**~Number Three: K~**  
  
The crazy blonde american entered the room not long after Hiro left. He was waiting for his shot at Eiri almost literally. In his hands he was carrying a gun with a long thin barrel. It was not a typical gun, but a water gun of sorts that K had generously filled with a gel like liquid. The liquid would make what he was planning a lot more enjoyable. He looked at Shuichi who was standing there in that cut off shirt and pair of short tight shorts.  
  
"How can I help you get turned on K?", he asked walking closer to the American with the gun. His hips swayed a bit temptingly, but he wasn't trying to entice K. No, he just needed him hard enough to fuck Eiri.  
  
K looked at the lead singer of the band he managed as he thought about what Shuichi could do to turn him on. He knew as the rules were stated he would have to kiss the pink haired singer and as his lover had already kissed the singer he wasn't worried about it. Hmmm, he wondered what Shuichi would do if he told the singer to surprise him. "You want to turn me on Shuichi? Then surprise me.", he told the other in a challenge. He had wondered once or twice what went through Shuichi's head at times.  
  
"Surprise you?", Shuichi asked with a smile on his face and with an innocent voice. "You got it.", he said to him and walked over to K, taking one of the bullet loaded guns out of the manager's holsters. "You know I pick up a lot of things.", he said with a wink before starting.  
  
Shuichi licked up the barrel of the gun looking straight at K. He clicked something and let the ammo slide out of it as he sucked on the top of it eyes never leaving K's. K was in shocked. He didn't think Shuichi would ever do what he was doing let alone know how to take the gun apart. Shuichi then moved the gun from his mouth seeing K getting quite aroused, twirled the gun around in his hand as he put the ammo in, took off the safety, licked it one more time before shooting it. The gun had pointed at a large stuff animal that Eiri had won him once at a fair. He shot it directly where its 'heart' would be. Walking towards K, Shuichi blew on the part the bullet came out of and put the safety back on before putting it back in K's holster.  
  
K blinked once or ten times before yanking Shuichi against him tightly and kissing him almost bruisingly on the lips. That had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Maybe Shuichi could teach Hiro that. Dear lord, he'd love to see his lover doing that. K pulled back from Shuichi and looked at Eiri on the bed who seemed to be shocked at what Shuichi did, scared, and whimpering as the american started shedding his clothing.  
  
"Shuichi...not him please. No more. Just tell everyone you had a change of heart or something. I'll pay them or anything. Just don't let anyone else have me...please Shu...", Eiri said as he saw K put lubrication not only on his own cock, but the really thin barreled gun the other had come in with.  
  
Shuichi just looked at him. "Shut up Eiri. I am not stopping this.", he said impassively as he took his position and watched.  
  
K had a crazy gleam in his eye as he moved between Eiri's legs. He pushed the water gun in first, pressing the trigger so some of the liquid shot into Eiri. The gun felt cold and definitely unpleasant inside of Eiri, but the drug made him feel pleasure.  
  
"Please... at least take the gun out of me....", Eiri said glancing over to Shuichi only to want to cry a bit more. Shuichi was so cold as he watched and Eiri was partially wondering how bad this was hurting his pink haired lover. Not others raping him, but the cheating that had caused Shuichi to want to do this in the first place.  
  
K ignored Eiri pressing the gun to one side before slowly sliding his own cock in alongside the gun. He did smirk at the way Eiri's eyes widened in obvious pain but he was only able to moan in pleasure as more tears slipped down his face. If Eiri thought this was bad he should see what Suguru had in store for him. K started moving in and out of Eiri squirting more of the liquid into him. His grunts and groans filled the room while Shuichi was watching getting the tiniest bit turned on from this display. He'd have to talk to Hiro about where K gets such interesting _toys._  
  
The feel of his gun and Eiri's tight hole was driving him over the edge. With one last loud grunt he came inside of Eiri shooting the last of the liquid in the gun into Eiri as well. K panted looking down at Eiri would had once again came all over himself thanks to Shuichi's drugs and pulled both himself and the gun out at the same time.  
  
Shuichi got up and handed K a clean rag for himself and one for his gun. Once K finished cleaning up Shuichi repeated his process of gently and sweetly cleaning up Eiri making sure he was ready for the next person to come in.  
  
Smiling to K, Shuichi handed him twenty dollars. "Tell number four its there turn please.", he said to him.  
  
Eiri was panting with his eyes closed on the bed. He hoped the others would just finish quickly and leave him alone. He couldn't take much more of this. Not only was his own body being used, but Shuichi... even though Shuichi was the reason for this he hated watching all these people touch his pink haired lover. It was like double the pain and though he wouldn't admit it part of him was in fact more worried about what on earth going on inside his lover's mind.  
  
  
**~Number Four: Tatsuha~**  
  
Tatsuha walked in the room to see Eiri tied up and Shuichi just sitting there. A smirk appeared on the younger Uesugi's face. "I told you Eiri. I told you he'd want to rape you too. Though I must admit I never expected him to let everyone else rape you as well.", he said turning to look more at Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi showed the slightest bit of emotion when he glared at Tatsuha before it was gone. "How can I turn you on Tatsuha?", Shuichi asked him in a bored tone. It wasn't Tatsuha's fault he answered the call of that damn slut currently tied to the bed.  
  
Tatsuha looked at him for a moment. "Lap Dance.", he suggested. "That is the fastest way. Then I'll have to go use your shower and get ready for my date with Suguru.", he said to him.  
  
"Not a problem. Is he a fun lover Tatsuha?", Shuichi asked starting to hum as Tatsuha sat on the bed. He straddled Tatsuha's lap grinding up on him placing strategic moans here and there.  
  
Tatsuha smiled grabbing Shuichi's hips lightly and grinding up against him a bit during the lap dance. "You'll see. Let's just say I'm not always on top.", he said with a wink as he made Shuichi start bouncing up and down on him a bit. He then stopped the dance feeling himself harden and pulled Shuichi into a kiss. No tongue was involved since it was merely a press of the lips. Shuichi smiled and moved away before going over to the bag he had. He gave Tatsuha the collar and leash he had requested a few days ago.  
  
Tatsuha took the items and looked at his brother who seemed to be cracking more and more with each and every rape. "I wish you could see yourself Eiri. You look pathetic right now.", he said fastening the collar on to Eiri's neck.  
  
The novelist wasn't looking at him though. Those golden eyes were still silently pleading with the ice cold violet ones so different from the warm violet ones he had fallen in love with. The leash was attached and Eiri's attention was forced forward to look at Tatsuha when his younger brother pulled it. He glared even more at Tatsuha than he had the others but Tatsuha didn't care.  
  
He put warming liquid on his cock to contrast with the cool minty sensation Eiri got from the other lubricant. Yanking hard on the leash, Tatsuha slammed into Eiri with a loud moan loving the one that came from Eiri as well. "Oh yes big brother. You know how much you love your younger brother's cock. You should tell Shuichi how much you love it.", Tatsuha mocked Eiri cruelly.  
  
"No... Stop. I hate this.", Eiri said through moaning.  
  
Tatsuha yanked the leash hard hurting Eiri's neck some in the process. "No you don't you fucking liar. Now say it.", he yelled as he continuously pounded into Eiri.  
  
Eiri looked at Shuichi who did nothing. "He wants you to say it. You should listen to people when they give you directions.", Shuichi said to him calmly.  
  
The coldly spoken words caused yet another break in Eiri's mind. He closed his eyes trying to stop more tears from spilling forth but he could not. "I...I like your cock inside me Tatsuha.", he said softly.  
  
A slap sounded across Eiri's face and he opened his eyes to see Shuichi there and realized that Shuichi was the one that slapped him while Tatsuha just continued. "He said say it. Don't make it sound like a whisper. Say it. Scream it. Let everyone in the fucking neighborhood hear it, but don't you dare say it so someone has to strain their ears to hear it when they are fucking you.", the pink haired singer said with malice in his voice.  
  
Eiri looked hurt and upset, but nodded softly to Shuichi before repeating his statement. "I love your cock inside me Tatsuha. I love having my little brother fuck me.", he said louder and Shuichi just grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Tatsuha hearing the statement was pushed over the edge and came deep inside Eiri. Shuichi cleaned up Eiri after Tatsuha cleaned himself up. He handed Tatsuha twenty dollars and smiled. "Tell the next person to come in please."  
  
"Alright. See ya later Shu.", Tatsuha said to Shuichi taking the collar and leash with him.  
  
**~Number Five: Suguru~**  
  
Suguru came in next with a decent sized white box. Shuichi looked at him and said nothing though it was obvious he was very curious about what was in the box. Suguru looked at Shuichi and laughed lightly. "You are so easy to read sometimes Shu.", he said and then opened the box to reveal a short, but very thick vibrating butt plug with a hole at the top. That would definitely be stretching Eiri quite a bit  and Suguru then looked at Shuichi with a smile. "I am not that much of goody-two-shoes Shuichi, besides I'm dating Tatsuha. Do you really think if I was that innocent I would be able to handle him? Hmmm?", he asked him.  
  
"I guess not.", Shuichi said with a light laugh. "And now I know what Tatsuha meant by he is not always on top. How can I get you turned on then Suguru?", he asked him.  
  
"No... No you don't Shuichi. You don't know what he meant and I'll show you why.", Suguru said with a smirk on his face. He reached out grabbing Shuichi's arm surprising the singer when he was able to pull him over. He smirked knowing Shuichi didn't think he could pull him over considering he was a bit smaller than the singer as well. Suguru pushed Shuichi so that the singer was holding himself up horizontally over Eiri.  
  
Shuichi actually had to admit this was pretty hot as he held himself up above Eiri's stomach not touching the novelist or his still standing erection. "How is this turning you on Suguru?", he asked curiously.  
  
"The real question Shuichi, is how having you all presented like that not turning me on? However, I am not finished with you.", Suguru said glancing at Eiri as he rubbed his hand along Shuichi's ass. His fingers skimmed just barely inside of Shuichi's shorts but not moving further inside to touch him. In the next second, his hand came down and smack Shuichi hard on the ass causing the singer to let out a loud gasp. He repeated it over and over again. "Tell me Shuichi. How much do you like this? How much do you deserve this?"  
  
Shuichi barely holds himself over Eiri as he moans with each smack to his ass. "Yes, I like this Suguru. I deserve this for always being late and arguing with you.", he said moaning a bit more until Suguru stopped and was rubbing his ass as if to stop the stinging.  
  
Eiri wanted to cry even more, but not because Suguru had touched him yet. He truly hated seeing everyone else so intimate with his Shuichi. It was almost as if the feeling was stronger than being raped. Yes, he acted like he didn't care, but he knew Shuichi was hurting which is why he didn't say anything even though he wanted to. It was a bit worse as Shuichi pulled away and glanced briefly at him showing pain for barely a second before it was gone.  
  
Suguru smiled. "Lovely Shuichi. You sound almost as good as you do when you sing.", Suguru said turning Shuichi towards him and licking along Shuichi's lips before kissing him and pulling away. He looked at Eiri with a smile reminiscent of Tohma on his face before grabbing the butt plug and putting the mint cream and a bit of witch hazel on it. "This will be nice. Witch hazel will make you just a bit tighter down there.", he said shoving the plug into Eiri. "If you are wondering about what's in it, thats simple. Your brother's cum fresh out of my ass before we came here today.", he said as he took the remote and turned it on. "You've had Tatsuha's cum in you before so it shouldn't matter.", he said narrowing his eyes at Eiri.  
  
Suguru moved up on Eiri's chest pressing the head of his own arousal against the novelist's lips. "Open up Eiri. Suck me off like a good little slut and when I cum swallow all of it. Consider it payback for asking my lover to help with your damn obsession.", he said to him.  
  
Shuichi just watched them feeling a bit more for Suguru than he had originally, especially since they both seemed to know the same pain. They were in the same band, their lovers were part of the same family and for lack of a better word had cheated on them both. However he also knew Suguru had to love Tatsuha just as much as he loved Eiri.  
  
The novelist said nothing as he looked at Suguru and wondered the similarities between the young keyboardist and Shuichi. He opened his mouth knowing he wouldn't get a say anyway and winced in some pain as Suguru turned the vibrator up and began fucking his mouth with such intensity. The other barely gave him time to breath as his mouth was mercilessly pounded into and his teeth hurt from each thrust. Suguru made a soft moaning sound seconds before he came in Eiri's mouth and pressed a button to release the cum in the dildo. He pulled away and looked at Eiri with disgust and anger.  
  
He hadn't even known when Shuichi first brought up punishing Eiri that the other had been with Tatsuha. After finding out, he didn't care how pitiful Eiri looked on the bed. Suguru moved cleaning off himself and his toy before putting it back in the box and getting dressed. "Thanks for telling me everything Shuichi.", he said before cold eyes turned on Eiri while Shuichi was cleaning him up. "Eiri... I don't care if you have cravings for a dead fish after this... stay the fuck away from Tatsuha!", Suguru said with much venom in his voice as he took the money from Shuichi and told the last person they could come in.  

**~Number Six: Tohma~**  
  
Tohma walked in the room shutting the door and looking at his tied up current brother in law on the bed. Mika was off with who knows who at the moment and he didn't really care. He wasn't interested in her to begin with, but still at the time the arranged marriage had been to his advantage. Now it was just more of a hindrance, but she didn't act like they were married so why should he? Anyway, that was not the point of being here. Everyone else had already left and now it was just him, Shuichi, and Eiri in the apartment.  
  
"Well well. He looks like he has been through quite a work out today Mr. Shindo.", Tohma said going over and looking in Eiri's eyes to see he was almost completely broken. It wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. "I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
"You'd be surprised Mr. Seguchi, then again I guess now you wouldn't.", he said as he looked at Tohma glaring at him for only a second and the stopping. "Also call me Shuichi.", he told Tohma.  
  
"Then call me Tohma, Shuichi.", the president of NG said as he placed his hat down and took his tie and first two layers of shirts off. His shoes had already been off since he came over. "So you are supposed to be turning us on first then?", he asked Shuichi turning to him.  
  
"Thats the general idea Tohma.", Shuichi said kicking off the wall and walking over to Tohma. "What would you like?", he asked him as he now stood in front of the teal eyes blond.  
  
A smirk appeared on Tohma's face as he moved quickly pulling Shuichi up against him. He moved them to a spot in which they would be very much in Eiri's sight range. His mouth went to Shuichi's neck finding the spot on it that had Shuichi moaning as he licked and nibbled on it. He shifted them making sure to keep Shuichi distracted as he nudged Eiri over with his foot enough to have room to lay Shuichi down on the bed. Shuichi had a good idea to break Eiri, but Tohma realized that it needed a little more push to be done completely. He noticed how Eiri seemed to tense slightly at the thought of him touching Shuichi, which meant the other male must have hated the others touching Shuichi as well as his own rapes.  
  
Shuichi had barely noticed he was laying down on the bed next to Eiri as Tohma started to slide his hands under his cut off shirt. Those lips moved lower on his body kissing his stomach and nipping in places but making sure not to leave marks even though Bad Luck didn't have another concert for the next another six months to give them time to make and promote new music. He felt Tohma breathe hotly over his cock squirming slightly. Something about this seemed so... different than the times with Eiri. However, he wasn't complaining as his thoughts merged the fantasy of his first love with reality. Another moan escaped his lips as he felt that hot wet tongue licking up and down his thighs. He felt those hands move and one of them come up and intertwine with his own almost like something a lover would do.  
  
Eiri watched with wide-eyes not sure if Shuichi was just going along or if Shuichi had no idea how seductive Tohma could be when the blond wanted to. It wasn't until he saw the slightest bit of expression on Shuichi's face that he start protesting and wishing his arms were freed. "Damn it Seguchi. Stop it. Stop touching him. Please... don't touch Shu like that. Stop... god... please stop touching him.", Eiri both begged and yelled at Tohma with even more tears slipping through his eyes. He didn't want to lose Shuichi, not even after all of this, and yet Tohma would make sure he had if that damn keyboardist didn't stop. Shuichi had damn near been vacant in his own body with every other person, but Shuichi was fully and actually responding to Tohma.  
  
Tohma looked up at Eiri. "I knew you hated when the other's touched him Eiri. Heh. I wont stop and thats because Shuichi promised to get us all turned on, before we take you. Granted I am the only one left now.", he said giving Eiri that smile that made most people freeze in their tracks. He was currently stroking Shuichi's member through the tight short shorts the singer was wearing. "So just watch Eiri. Just watch.", he said as his free hand freed Shuichi from his confines still stroking him.  
  
Shuichi was panting. He should stop Tohma but the other wasn't completely turned on yet so as per his rules he couldn't. Besides he could hear the fear and pain in Eiri's voice through the somewhat lust induced haze. Eiri had no right to be upset about this. He fucking called Tohma and Tatsuha rather than tell him what he needed. He was wrapped up in the thoughts so much that he was slightly shocked and squeezed Tohma's hand the moment the other started licking at his erection. He gasped and moaned as Tohma started deep throating him making sure he didn't try to buck his hips up and gag Tohma.  
  
Eiri watched them in horror pleading with Tohma to stop. He didn't want to see this, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed thanks to that damn drug meant to keep him up and alert so he remembered all of this and didn't pass out. He hated seeing their hands intertwined like that and he hated hearing Shuichi's soft moans and gasps of pleasure. He hated it and it was breaking him even more. If he had told Shuichi... If he hadn't lied to the one he loved... If he hadn't called for those two... Shuichi would still be his Shuichi and happy. He wouldn't have had him raped repeatedly. He wouldn't have paid people to rape him. He wouldn't have felt that heartache and betrayal that he (Eiri) had experienced when Kitazawa betrayed him. He wouldn't be currently enjoying getting pleasured by Tohma. Eiri broke out of his thoughts at a particularly loud moan from Shuichi signaling the singer's climax. Shuichi had arched up when he came giving Eiri a full view of his face and that view cause one of the last pieces of Eiri to break and he didn't have much left.  
  
Shuichi's eyes were half-lidded and his face was both calm and erotic easily showing the post orgasmic bliss on them. That image would be burned into Eiri's mind longer than he would ever want it to. This was what he got for hurting Shuichi so deeply. He knew it, but it still fucking hurt. It still hurt when he saw Tohma move up and kiss Shuichi both passionately and lovingly even though Eiri was sure those feelings weren't there.. well he hoped not anyway. It hurt to see that while Tohma kissed him Shuichi was kissing back and their hands were still intertwined. He hated himself for hurting Shuichi so badly that he did this.  
  
Tohma pulled away from Shuichi and the singer sat up with a smile. "That was fun. However, now its your turn with him.", Shuichi said moving off to the side to watch. He saw Eiri crying and wondering if he had broken Eiri enough yet. No... probably not. Eiri would still hurt him if he didn't make sure he was completely broken. Shuichi sat up straighter as Eiri looked at Tohma with sheer hatred in his eyes. A small smirk appeared on Shuichi's face. Now Eiri knows fully how it feels to see your lover with someone else, especially someone he had personally slept with.  
  
Eiri glared at Tohma as the other leaned over him. Tohma smirked at Eiri's reaction moving closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Don't glare at me Eiri. Not when I am going to be somewhat sweeter than the others.", he said to him.  
  
"Fuck you Seguchi.", Eiri said with a bit of spark in his eyes, but not enough to keep going if this continued.  
  
Tohma shook his head amused. "No no Eiri. I will be fucking you no need to try and rush it.", he said with a cat-like smile. "Why are you so angry with me?", he asked tapping his lips with his finger. "Oh~ is this because of Shuichi? Your little lover is so responsive and delicious. Would you like to taste him on me Eiri?", he asked him still smiling evilly at the other. "Well then you should have just asked." Tohma then proceeded to grip Eiri's chin and kiss him deeply loving partially how Eiri cringed at tasting the combined taste of him and Shuichi. He pulled away seeing the fight in Eiri's eyes die a little more. "Good boy Eiri."  
  
The older blonde kissed Eiri once more alternating rough touches with almost soft ones. Eiri could only glance over at Shuichi as Tohma's tongue licked his nipples once or twice. The singer was just watching him and everything that was going on. There wasn't even a trace of the post orgasmic bliss that singer's boss had just given him. Instead their eyes locked and for a moment Eiri thought he caught a glimpse of his sweet little Shuichi before it was once again replaced by hatred, love, betrayal, and then nothing. His spirit wasn't the only thing breaking at this point. It was his heart as well.  
  
An involuntary moan left Eiri's mouth the moment he felt Tohma's mouth on his already overly sensitive erection. He felt a finger enter him and then another and another until his brother in law's entire fist was inside of him. He felt tears sting at his eyes at the pain he felt beneath the drug induced pleasure and also noted that the drugs were starting to wear off a bit. He felt the other's fist moving in and out of his body not caring for his pleasure and yet not being as brutal with it as some of the other's had been.  
  
Tohma looked up at Eiri noting the smears of blood covering his fist. He wouldn't have done this normally, but since Eiri was on pleasure inducing drugs thanks to his own lover he would enjoy this. Slowly he slid his fist out of the other wiping his hand off on Eiri's torso. "Mmm... I am ready to take you now.", he said with a slight smile before pushing into Eiri very slowly almost tortuously slow considering that he was participating in the rape of this man. However, he didn't stop moving at the sweet slow-ish pace and the act itself confused Eiri's mind and body. Everything Tohma did seemed to be with more emotion than the other probably had. Tohma lightly scratched down Eiri's torso pulling more moans from the male as he sped up suddenly and without warning slamming into Eiri.  
  
The pain was a bit stronger than it had been and Eiri's damn near scream didn't help matters. He was breaking even more as he tried to hold on for what purpose he didn't know. This was too much. Why couldn't he do anything right? Did Kitazawa feel this way right before he shot him? He felt the movements slow up again before going faster causing more pain than he could imagine even on the drugs. His body wasn't sure of the proper response so that it could adjust to what was happening to it. He wanted to yell at Tohma to make up his damn mind, but he realized he didn't care. He just wanted to rest when this was all done. They all had abused his body in some way. All of them, every single person Shuichi brought into this room to do this to him.  
  
A rough jerk to his cock brought him back out of his thoughts as he came with a hoarse cry and Tohma pulled out coming all over Eiri's face. His spirit was broken just that much more when he glanced over and saw the small smile on Shuichi's face before the other came over and started to clean him up after Tohma cleaned himself up.  
  
"Shuichi, I want to watch as you finish breaking him.", Tohma said to the other going to go sit and watch where Shuichi had been the whole time.  
  
"I don't care if you do Tohma.", Shuichi said wiping Eiri clean of all the sweat, blood, and cum before he smiled gently touching Eiri's face.  
  
**~Number Seven: Shuichi~**  
  
Shuichi leaned forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on Eiri's lips. "Its all over now Eiri. Well its almost over, but relax for me please Eiri.", he said to him sweetly as he gently touched the novelist's face. Slowly, he deepened the kiss with Eiri keeping it very sensual and romantic as his hands slowly slid over the blond's body. He coaxed Eiri's tongue into entering his own mouth letting Eiri dominate the kiss even now. His hands slowly moved up Eiri's arms still kissing him before lightly breaking the kiss. He started massaging Eiri's arms as he grabbed the key and undid the handcuffs. The blond was still to weak from the drugs to move much.  
  
The pink haired male gave Eiri a sweet smile and even his eyes shown brightly with the love he had for the novelist. Eiri was confused wasn't Shuichi going to rape him too? Rape his mouth or his ass like everyone else had done? Another sweet kiss was placed on his lips and Shuichi once again yielded all control to him while massaging his arms to try as if trying to lessen the pain. Shuichi moved from the kiss placing soft sweet kisses on Eiri's arms like a mother giving a child kisses when the child injuries itself. He took time kissing every part of Eiri's body from his forehead to his feet and every place in between.  
  
Eiri tried to block out what Shuichi was doing. He couldn't take all this sweetness after so much rough treatment at the hands of others. A few more tears left Eiri's eyes and they fell harder as Shuichi took the time to kiss each and every tear away. "Don't cry Eiri. Its ok now. It will all be ok.", he said softly to him as he continued his very gentle treatment. Eiri shivered both voluntarily and involuntarily. He couldn't understand this. Why was Shuichi being so sweet to him now? Did Shuichi still love him? No, Shuichi was hurt and he partially remembered Shuichi saying he still loved him before this started.  
  
Shuichi looked into Eiri's eyes almost as if sensing the confusion. "Relax Eiri.", he said softly touching Eiri's face. It was almost comforting and yet Eiri wanted to say he knew better, but his mind was having trouble keeping together. The fight in him almost completely gone. Shuichi gave him another heart melting smile before placing yet another soft kiss on Eiri's lips before moving away for just a moment. He moved to the floor and picked up the mint lubricant that some of the other's had used on Eiri. He watched as Eiri's eyes widened slightly, looking a bit shocked and yet resigned to his fate. Shuichi smiled softly again shaking his head. "This isn't for you Eiri.", he said to him.  
  
Eiri looked even more confused at this moment. His mind still couldn't pull itself together. "What is it for then Shuichi?", he asked in a small voice unlike the usually louder cold tone the novelist was known for. He thought he knew at the beginning that Shuichi planned to rape him, but these actions weren't like the six other rapes he had been subjected to before this. "Shuichi...", he said softly still before two fingers were pressed to his lips.  
  
Before Eiri said anything else, Shuichi put the mint lubrication on three of his fingers giving himself a rather quick preparation. He knew this would hurt physically for him, but somewhat mentally for Eiri. He tossed the lubrication to the side and straddled Eiri's hips. He looked into those golden eyes with his own violet as he slowly lowered himself down on the novelist. He got the reaction desired as he winced from the slight pain of taking Eiri in to himself with little to no preparation.  
  
Eiri shook his head crying more. "Shuichi... stop. Don't this to yourself. At least prepare yourself more.", he said hating how he moaned shamelessly when that tight heat surrounded his member. "Shuichi, please...Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this especially after all that?", he asked him.  
  
Shuichi smiled being still until he was able to move gently moving up and down on Eiri. He didn't say anything as he slowly rode Eiri making love to the novelist like this. He grabbed Eiri's hands sliding them up his thighs and body slowly making sure that Eiri could touch every part of him in reach. Then he kissed the tips of Eiri's fingers lovingly making sure not to rush anything as he gently kissed the palms of Eiri's hands and wrists. "Look at me Eiri. Please let go... just let go.", he said to him with a soft smile. "You still have a bit of energy for that."  
  
Eiri shook his head as his mind was cracking down faster and harder with Shuichi's sweet love making. This just didn't make sense. No sense for Shuichi to set up for him to be drugged and raped and then even with feeling betrayed allowing him to take the singer. Nothing Shuichi was doing made sense with his actions from earlier. Some more tears slipped from his eyes even though he is sure he should have cried them all out by now. "Shuichi...", he said placing his hands on the singer's hips of his own accord.  
  
Shuichi wiped off Eiri's tears with his hand. "Eiri, my beautifully strong Eiri...", he said to him as he bent down lovingly licking away the tears. "Its ok Eiri. You are mine. I wont give you to anyone.", he said softly to him.  
  
"No... don't give me to anyone. Don't leave me Shuichi.", Eiri said softly finding himself slowly moving Shuichi's hips as they continued this strange almost mockery of lovemaking.  
  
"I won't Eiri. Who owns your mind, Eiri? Who are you thinking about right now? Who have you been thinking about this whole time?", he asked his lover softly as soft moans and gasps left his mouth at the sweetness of Eiri being inside of him.  
  
Eiri looked into Shuichi's eyes. "You do Shuichi. All the answers are you. Only you.", he said softly feeling just a little more of himself break off. It wouldn't take much more now.  
  
Shuichi only smiled as he started moving his hips more taking one of Eiri's hands in his to stroke his own erection. He shifted so Eiri hit that delicious little spot inside of him that had him moaning loudly and moving his hips up and down faster. "Eiri...", the name fell from his lips as he felt them both getting closer and knowing that the drugs were starting to wear off faster. After all they were only supposed to last for a while not forever. He also timed this well enough that he knew they would end up coming at the same time. He moved Eiri's hand from his erection knowing he wouldn't need the other to stroke him in order for him to come at this point. Instead Shuichi looked into Eiri's eyes, gently stroked the side of his face while not stopping his pace, and then leaned down placing a soft kiss on Eiri's lips before he spoke those words.  
  
"I love you Eiri Uesugi.", he whispered in the other's ear and Eiri's control snapped as they both came together.  
  
With both of them panting heavily and Eiri soon being able to sleep they looked into each other's eyes. Eiri wore a look of contentment and belonging, while Shuichi wore a triumphant, yet loving, smile.  
  
Tohma had to give it to the pink haired singer. Eiri had finally broken.  

**~One Week Later~**  
  
Tohma walked into the apartment carrying a bag of sweet treats placing his coat, hat and shoes by the door. He had a key to the place whenever he felt like coming over so he wasn't surprised no one knew he was there yet. Today was an off day from work so he was dressed casually in a pair of black jean looking pants and light blue button down shirt neatly tucked into those pants. He walked forward into the living room to see Shuichi sitting on the couch watching TV and Eiri obediently curled up on the couch with his head in Shuichi's lap. Shuichi was absently petting the blond male as he watched his program before seeing Tohma.  
  
"Eiri", Shuichi said to him with his eyes closed and Eiri sat up almost immediately.  
  
"Yes, Shuichi?", he asked the pink haired male.  
  
"We have a visitor.", was all Shuichi said as he stood up taking hold of the leash he had that was attached to the collar around Eiri's neck. He stood up and went over to Tohma pulling Eiri lightly along. "How do you greet visitors Eiri?", Shuichi said as he watched the other male drop to his knees.  
  
Eiri bowed to Tohma, looking up at the other to see if he wanted the rest of the 'greeting'. Tohma nodded and Eiri undid Tohma's pants and started lapping at the male's semi hard cock.  
  
"So you brought treats Tohma?", Shuichi asked affectionately petting Eiri's hair as the other gave the NG president a blow job.  
  
Tohma's eyes opened having closed them with the first bits of pleasure. "Yes. I brought some strawberry desserts, some chocolate desserts, and a few other desserts.", he said holding up the box in its pink bag. "I figured they might be nice treats after dinner since I said I'd come by and cook tonight."  
  
Shuichi smiled at Tohma before leaning in and giving Tohma a nice minute long kiss on the lips and passing the other Eiri's leash. "I'll go put these up in the kitchen then.", he said taking the box from the blond.  
  
"Ok. No sneaking any of them though.", he teased Shuichi, who just laughed lightly and said he wouldn't. Tohma gave the pink haired singer a kiss on the cheek before moaning softly as Eiri started deep throating him. It took only a six or seven minutes longer for Tohma to cum in the novelist's mouth. Eiri pulled away having swallowed it all looking up at Tohma with a flushed face and half lidded eyes. Tohma pet Eiri's hair affectionately as well. "Good Eiri. You know Eiri, I realize I don't have a problem with you and Shuichi's relationship after all."  
  
Shuichi heard that as he came back in with three glasses of ice tea chuckling softly. "Of course you don't Tohma. I trained him pretty well.", he said as he placed the glasses on the table. "Isn't that right Eiri?", he asked.  
  
Eiri stood up and went over kissing Shuichi. "Yes, you have Shuichi and I love you so much for it, especially since you made me forget that past...", he said to him.  
  
Shuichi smiled. "I love you too Eiri. Mmmm... yes. You taste like Tohma. I like it.", he said with a smile to both Eiri and the keyboardist. "Come on. Let's watch this movie now before its time to make lunch.", he said sitting in the middle of the couch with Tohma sitting on one side of Shuichi with his arm around him and Eiri laying on the other side with his head in Shuichi's lap.  


End file.
